Thief's Rapture
by Bulbassia
Summary: My take on Deathshipping. Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are in a relationship, and they like to experiment. Features Yaoi, so don't like - don't read!


AN: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR ANYTHING AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER!

"Oh, sweet Isis! YESSS, go further," moaned Yami Bakura in pleasure with his eyes shut. Indeed, Mariku knew how to make up for the cruelties and the hurt he once again had unwillingly inflicted on Bakura in his madness. Right now, he was busy sliding a night-blue dildo in and out of his pineapple-raped anus with one hand, while the other gently squeezed and massaged Bakura's shaved scrotum. Mariku loved the weight of those two big testicles resting in the palm of his hand, as well as Bakura's pulsation which expressed itself in the quirks that went through the latter's erect penis in regular intervals.

The former King of thieves was positively ecstatic: "No one knows how to move it the way you do!"

Mariku's face was beaming in pride, just like it always did when Bakura commented on his skills. "Hold tight, Kura, you're in for the ride of your life," he boastfully exclaimed, while he made the dildo probe Bakura's anus to yet unexplored depth.

His passive friend inhaled air with a loud, whistling noise as the dildo's metal tip connected with his sweet spot, and after two or three thrusts of equal deepness, he orgasmed, once more right onto their pink couch.

Mariku waited for Bakura to catch his breath, before he began to pull the dildo out of his tightened ass. Or at least he tried. He jiggled it a few times and hen pulled anew. The dildo, alas, was stuck.

By now, even the exhausted Bakura had noticed that something wasn't right with his hindquarters. Turning his head towards Mariku, he asked: "What's wrong, Mariku?"

"This dumb thing won't budge!", his friend explained nervously.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Reaching back with his arms, Bakura tried to pull the stubborn thing out himself, only to find Mariku's words to be painfully true. Having this artificial penis stuck inside his rectum wasn't all together unpleasant, but he had no doubt that it would make sitting down uncomfortable as long as it remained in their, especially since it still stuck out 3 inches from his as crack.

"Ok, don't panic, Bakura. You put your trousers back on and I'll drive you over to Dr. Bazovski's."

"Put on my trousers? Are you mad? I'll look like a fucking gimp with that thing bulging out my pants!"

"You ARE a fucking gimp, Bakura. If you weren't, you would have left me by now," Mariku pointed out, "and also, I would advice you to put on that black trench coat. No one will notice if you're not wearing anything underneath."

"And getting my good, expensive coat dirty with my cum and faeces? No, I don't think so."

Mariku though about that last objection for a few minutes, while Bakura tried to straighten up, without pushing the dildo in any further.

Suddenly, Mariku jolted: "I have an idea how we'll get this thing outta there!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see, dear friend. Just lay face down on that couch again, and put a pillow underneath your crotch. I'll be back in no time!"

Bakura did as he had been told and rearranged himself on their couch. He could hear Mariku rifle through his personal possessions, until he yelled something along the lines of "here it is, as I promised!" and returned into the living room, the object of Bakura's salvation in his right hand.

"Mariku, NO," the white-haired boy gasped in horror at the sight of what Mariku was holding: It was an old, rusty pickaxe!

"Sorry, Bakura, but there are no other options!", Mariku exclaimed gravely, and then, he approached the King of Thieves and began to work his magic on him! He swung the mighty pickaxe in a mighty, arch, so that it cut through Bakua's cleft in an upward manner, before it finally connected with that stubborn dildo. A veritable explosion of blood and shit ensued, and Bakura screamed like a girl. Still, Mariku's plan had worked: The dildo was sent flying out, right through the window, and out of Bakura's field of view.

After that, the King of Thieves had to put on a pair of diapers underneath his trousers, so that Mariku could carry him over to the Domino Central Hospital, where his ass had to be stitched up.


End file.
